


Dr are you Harasure trailers

by Tingals



Series: Dr Are You Harasure? season 1 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tingals/pseuds/Tingals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teasers and trailers for every episode of the Dr are you harasure series, these will only be some random lives from each episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trailer for episode 2 "First ride First Live"

The doctor:"The archive, built by the same family that built the planet known as the library "

The doctor: “this is a contincansy bracelet, any major spoilers that you find out about will be wiped from your mind"

maki:"that can't be right, i'm a nurse not an idol"

The doctor: "someone or something is trying to hijack the archives data core"

the doctor "inside that metal body is a creature born to hate"

 

 

Dalek "we will be the supreme Idols!"

the doctor: "since when did the Daleks have a concept of rhythm!!?"


	2. trailer for episode 3 "Double the trouble"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and the doctor find themself back in modern day London, how ever when maki runs in to a pair of dople gannas or the doctor and herself the two find out that trouble is about to go down between the humans and the zygons

*episode yet to be written*


End file.
